Evaluate the ability to heat tumors in each major anatomic site (brain, head and neck, lung, mediastinum, upper abdomen,superficial and deep lymph nodes, trunk, and extremities) with equipment available at the contractors or provided by thegovernment. Prepare an analysis of the efficacy of each heat energy system for heating tumors in each major anatomic site as well as an analysis of the thermometry systems used. Develop consensus guidelines for heating tumors in the different anatomic sites to include recommendations for establishing the control procedures.